The present invention relates to method and apparatus using suppression of eluents for the analysis of anions or cations in ion chromatography.
Ion chromatography is a known technique for the analysis of ions which typically includes a chromatographic separation stage using an eluent containing an electrolyte, and an eluent suppression stage, followed by detection, typically by an electrical conductivity detector. In the chromatographic separation stage, ions of an injected sample are eluted through a separation column using an electrolyte as the eluent. In the suppression stage, electrical conductivity of the electrolyte is suppressed but not that of the separated ions so that the latter may be determined by a conductivity cell. This technique is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,213, 3,920,397, 3,925,019 and 3,926,559.
Suppression or stripping of the electrolyte is described in the above prior art references by an ion exchange resin bed commonly referred to as a packed bed suppressor (PBS). The PBS requires periodic regeneration by flushing with an acid or base solution.
While packed bed suppressors have proven useful in ion chromatography, there are a number of disadvantages of PBS. These disadvantages include a) periodic regeneration of the PBS which interrupts sample analysis, b) a loss of resolution due to band broadening in the PBS and c) changes in retention of certain analytes as a function of the degree of exhaustion of the PBS.
The volume of the PBS suppressors is generally large as to contain sufficient ion exchange resin so that the suppression reaction can be performed for a large number of analysis (e.g. 15 to 50) prior to regeneration. By making the volume and capacity of the suppressor sufficiently large, the need to regenerate is less frequent which permits a larger number of samples to be analyzed before the system must be disrupted to regenerate the suppressor. Regeneration typically requires placing the suppressor out of line of the analytical system and pumping a concentrated acid or base solution (regenerant) through the suppressor.
If the suppressor's volume is too large, the separation of the analytes achieved in the separator column is compromised due to re-mixing of the analytes in the void volume, resulting in lower resolution.. Thus, the suppressor volume is a compromise between regeneration frequency and chromatographic resolution.
The regeneration process typically requires 20-60 minutes, depending on the volume of the suppressor. A strong acid or base solution is first pumped through the PBS in order to convert the resin to the acid (H.sub.3 O.sup.+) or base (OH.sup.-) form. After this conversion, deionized water is pumped through the suppressor until any traces of the highly conductive acid or base regenerant have been removed. The PBS is then placed back in line with the analytical system and is allowed to equilibrate before sample analysis is performed.
A different form of a suppressor is described and published in U.S. Pat No. 4,474,664, in which a charged ion exchange membrane in the form of a fiber or sheet is used in place of the resin bed. The sample and eluent are passed on one side of the membrane with a flowing regenerant on the other side, the membrane partitioning the regenerant from the effluent of the chromatographic separation. The membrane passes ions of the same charge as the exchangeable ions of the membrane to convert the electrolyte of the eluent to weakly ionized form, followed by detection of the ions.
Another suppression system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,357. There, the effluent from a chromatographic column is passed through an open flow channel defined by flat membranes on both sides of the channel. On the opposite sides of both membranes are open channels through which regenerant solution is passed. As with the fiber suppressor, the flat membranes pass ions of the same charge as the exchangeable ions of the membrane. An electric field is passed between electrodes on opposite sides of the effluent channel to increase the mobility of the ion exchange. One problem with this electrodialytic membrane suppressor system is that very high voltages (50-500 volts DC) are required. As the liquid stream becomes deionized, electrical resistance increases, resulting in substantial heat production. Such heat is detrimental to effective detection because it greatly increases noise and decreases sensitivity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,039, another form of electrodialytic suppressor is disclosed in which the ion exchange membranes are in the form of concentric tubes. One of the electrodes is at the center of the innermost tube. One problem with this form of suppressor is limited exchange capacity. Although the electrical field enhances ion mobility, the device is still dependent on diffusion of ions in the bulk solution to the membrane.
Another form of suppressor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,098. In this apparatus, the suppressor includes at least one regenerant compartment and one chromatographic effluent compartment separated by an ion exchange membrane sheet. The sheet allows transmembrane passage of ions of the same charge as its exchangeable ions. Ion exchange screens are used in the regenerant and effluent compartments. Flow from the effluent compartment is directed to a detector, such as an electrical conductivity detector, for detecting the resolved ionic species. The screens provide ion exchange sites and serve to provide site to site transfer paths across the effluent flow channel so that suppression capacity is no longer limited by diffusion of ions in the bulk solution to the membrane. A sandwich suppressor is also disclosed including a second membrane sheet opposite to the first membrane sheet and defining a second regenerant compartment. Spaced electrodes are disclosed in communication with both regenerant chambers along the length of the suppressor. By applying an electrical potential across the electrodes, there is an increase in the suppression capacity of the device. The patent discloses a typical regenerant solution (acid or base) flowing in the regenerant flow channels and supplied from a regenerant delivery source. In a typical anion analysis system, sodium hydroxide is the electrolyte developing reagent and sulfuric acid is the regenerant. The patent also discloses the possibility of using water to replace the regenerant solution in the electrodialytic mode.
Another improvement in suppression is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,426. This form of suppressor was introduced in 1992 by Dionex Corporation under the name "Self Regenerating Suppressor" (SRS). A direct current power controller generates an electric field across two platinum electrodes to electrolyze water in the regenerant channels. Functionalized ion-exchange screens are present in the regenerant chambers to facilitate electric current passage with permselective ion-exchange membrane defining the chromatography eluent chamber, as in the '098 patent. After detection, the chromatography effluent is recycled through the suppressor to form a flowing sump for electrolyte ion as well as providing the water for the electrolysis generating acid or base for suppression.
The history of ion chromatography suppression is summarized in Rabin, S. et al. J. of Chromatog. 640 (1993) 97-109, incorporated herein by reference.